


너에게 내가 사랑이 아니라 해도 괜찮아, 내가 널 사랑할 테니까.

by 01271



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01271/pseuds/01271
Summary: 다시 널 보았을 때 다짐했다.





	너에게 내가 사랑이 아니라 해도 괜찮아, 내가 널 사랑할 테니까.

저 멀리서 달려오려는 널 바라본다. 마음속 한구석에선 너가 그를 버리고 혼자서라도 달려오길 바랬지만 넌 그러지 않았고, 난 그런 너에게 달려가지 못했다. 그 짧다면 짧은 시간안에 토마스는 널 향해 달려갔다. 난 멍하니 닫혀진 미로의 문을 쳐다보고있었고, 그저 그 안에서 너가 어떻게든 살아돌아오길 바라고있었다.

다시 문이 열렸을 때 그 문을 바라보지 않았던건 마음구석에서 그처럼 너에게 달려가지 못했던 내자신이 부끄러워 차라리 너가 돌아오지 않았으면 좋겠다고 생각했기때문일지도 몰랐다. 하지만 너는 돌아왔고, 넌 그를 자랑스럽게 여기고있는것 같았다. 바보같이 나는 자존심이 상했고, 그렇게 멀었던 너와의 거리가 더 멀어지고 말았다.

창에 뚫린 내 심장을 느끼면서 멀어지는 너의 뒷모습을 보면서 이렇게 끝나는 구나 생각했고, 끝까지 너의 옆에 서있지 못한 내 자신이 불쌍했다.

그리고 다시 눈을 뜨고 내게 새로운 삶이 주어졌을때, 만약 내가... 내가 다시 널 볼 수 있게 된다면 다시는 자존심때문에 두려움때문에 도망가지 않을 것이라고 다짐하고, 그렇게 하루하루를 생존해갔다.

우연히 그들을 만나 너를 구하러 간다는 것을 들었을 땐 하늘이 나에게 다시 한번 기회를 줬다고 생각했다.

다시 만난 너는 여전히 빛나고 있었고, 혼란스러운 눈으로 날 바라보고있었다.

**Nobody's perfect.**

그 말은 내 과거의 행동에 대한 변명이었을지도 모른다.

결국 우린 뉴트를 잃었지만 안전하게 새로운 삶을 시작할 곳에 도착했고, 난 그렇게 너의 옆에 앉아있을 수 있게 되었다.

너는 여전히 그를 그리워하며 매일 밤 울지만, 나는 그저 그와의 기억을 불러일으키기 위한 매개체로 있을 뿐이지만, 그렇게 라도 내곁에 있다는게, 내가 너의 곁에 있을 수 있다는 사실이 행복하다.

_너에게 내가 사랑이 아니라 해도 괜찮아, 내가 널 사랑할 테니까._


End file.
